Aniversario Musical
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: A veces se buscan canciones románticas ya conocidas públicamente para dedicárselas a las parejas para expresarles el amor, ¿pero por qué no ser uno mismo el que invente la canción?.


PRIMERA NOTA: Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

SEGUNDA NOTA: Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

—Feliz aniversario, Octavia.

—Feliz aniversario, Vinyl.

Aspiran y se dan un beso de treinta segundos. Luego, Vinyl ilumina su cuerno y levita un boleto delante de su cara.

—Tengo tu boleto de primera fila para mi otro concierto de hoy en la noche. Lo daré en donde siempre los doy, ese lugar inmenso con techo.

—Gracias, amor.— le agradeció Octavia por el boleto.

Se dan un beso más.

—¿Cómo se llama la que escribiste?.— le preguntó Octavia.

—Como tú, la llamé "Octavia".

Eso la asombró.

—¿La llamaste "Octavia"?.— preguntó con cara asombrada.

—Sí, la hice por ti, para ti y pensando en ti. Con esta canción te expresaré mi amor.— le dijo ella sonriéndole y hablando con amor en su voz.

—Oh, mi amor, eres tan preciosa. Gracias.— le agradeció Octavia hablando de la misma forma y sonriendo también.

—De nada, mi vida.

—¿Invitaste a Lyra, Bon Bon, Colgate y Twinkleshine?.

—Sí, ya les di boletos de primera fila para que se sienten contigo, incluso les pedí que te dejaran sentarte al medio de todas.

—Oh, gracias.

Se dieron otro beso más. Llegó la noche y Octavia ya se encontraba en el medio de la primera fila y de sus amigas. Lyra y Bon Bon estaban a la derecha, mientras Colgate y Twinkleshine estaban a la izquierda, dejando a Octavia en el medio como les pidió Vinyl. Finalmente apareció el anunciador en el escenario.

—¡Buenas noches, corceles y yeguas, sean todos muy bienvenidos a presenciar este nuevo, sensacional, majestuoso e inolvidable momento!. ¡Esta noche, una nueva presentación de su más grande ídolo, una que por siempre vivirá en sus corazones, y aquí está, la única, la sensacional, fabulosa y sin igual, DJ-Pon3!.

Octavia, sus amigas y todo el público gritan de incontenible entusiasmo al oír ese nombre. El anunciador se va del escenario, dejando ver a Vinyl ubicada en su lugar. Pone el disco, lo hace girar y comienza a cantar una canción nueva, al estilo de la canción "Judas" de Lady Gaga.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a,,_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a_

 _Cuando estamos juntas otra vez, no siento más que tu lindo corazón_

 _Oyéndolo hablarte cada instante, pidiéndote besarme otra vez_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Eres luz_

 _Luz de amor_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Estoy ciega_

 _Ciega de amor_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a_

 _Aún si tú no estás junto a mí, te amo y te amo aún más_

 _Más de lo que puedas entender, y de lo que imaginarás_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Eres luz_

 _Luz de amor_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Estoy ciega_

 _Ciega de amor_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via..._

 _Y no puedo parar si ya no estás aquí, te sigo adonde sea, adonde sea_

 _Por no poder seguir, yo ya no quiero vivir, yo sólo quiero vivir si tú te quedas aquí_

 _Ay-ay, yo te amo, es sólo que no quiero dejarte_

 _Lyra es mi virtud, y Octavia es la pony más linda-linda,, más linda_

 _Yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a-via-a-via-a_

Todo el público grita de alegría una vez que termina. Y así concluyó el concierto de esa noche.

FIN


End file.
